


Stubborn Bastard

by saltythumbtack



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Makes Poor Choices, Steve is the most stubborn bastard to ever stubborn, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibrators, steve is a stubborn little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythumbtack/pseuds/saltythumbtack
Summary: Just an ordinary trip to the mall with Bucky and Steve.Featuring vibrators, panties, Steve's exhibitionist kink, and Steve making the poorest of choices.





	Stubborn Bastard

Steve squirmed uncomfortably, the leather of the car seat unyielding in his efforts to find a comfortable position. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” He grumbled.

Bucky glanced over, taking Steve in with a languid gaze. “Oh, I can believe it.” He purred. “Come on, Stevie, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

“Fun for you, maybe.” Steve snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re the one with the remote. I’m the one with a vibrator in his-”

“Steve, Steve, don’t be a poor sport.” Bucky interrupted, his tone chiding. “I offered to switch, but you said you were fine.” Taking pity on Steve, Bucky added: “If it’s too much, you can safeword out at any time.”

Steve sighed, running a hand through his short hair. “No, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t add that he’d be damned if he gave in and admitted it was too much, because if there was one thing Steve Rogers was, it was stubborn. He’d deigned to be on the receiving end of the vibrator because he was a sucker for punishment, and Bucky loved giving it to him. Sure, having Bucky squirming and desperate was great, but Steve had more of an exhibitionist kink than he’d care to admit.

Bucky pulled the car to a stop, taking a spot far enough from the mall entrance to guarantee a certain measure of privacy, but close enough that people would be walking past occasionally. Taking the key out of ignition, he turned to Steve, grinning widely. “You ready?”

Steve nodded, getting out of the car and shutting the door. Bucky bowed, extending an arm in an obvious gesture. He wanted Steve to lead the way. Swallowing hard, Steve walked towards the mall, Bucky following close behind him. He’d barely made it across the parking lot when the vibrations started.

He stiffened reflexively, unused to the feeling, his stride halting for a moment. Bucky nudged the small of his back, eyes dark with lust but twinkling with amusement at Steve’s reaction. Gritting his teeth, Steve continued, slowly growing accustomed to the sensation. His cock perked up slightly, not enough to be noticeable, but enough so that Steve was beginning to have second thoughts about whether he could handle this. The remote had five settings, and a quick glance behind him told him that this was only the first.

Bucky kept the vibrations at a steady level for the first ten minutes of shopping, which was a mixed blessing for Steve. He was able to grow accustomed to the vibrations, but the pleasure was slowly mounting, and he was starting to breathe heavier. 

Just as Steve leaned over to inspect a shirt, the vibrations suddenly increased. His face contorted for a moment before he could get his expression under control, and he grabbed the wood of the display so hard it creaked. Panting slightly, his head spinning from the intense sensation, he turned to glare at Bucky. Bucky, the smug little shit, waved the hand with the remote in it cheekily, showing Steve that it was now on the third level. As Steve watched, fighting to keep his expression neutral, Bucky thumbed it down to the second level, giving Steve a brief respite.

Head spinning, Steve took a few slow breaths, trying to ground himself. He was noticeably hard now, and he was beginning to regret wearing loose cargo pants. When he was getting dressed that morning, he’d assumed that the looser pants would allow him to hide his excitement better, but now they only served to emphasize his hardness, especially when he stood with his legs farther apart.

Bucky leaned over Steve, eyebrows drawn together in mock concern. “Steve, are you alright? You look flushed, and you’re sweating. Do you need to lie down?”

Steve glared at Bucky, who winked back. “No, thank you, Buck. I’ll be fine.”

Bucky grabbed his arm as Steve stood, steering him out of the store. “Where are we going?” Steve asked, desperately trying to adjust himself without drawing too much attention to his crotch. 

“I’m going to get you something extra-special, Steve, and you’re going to wear it because you’re a good little soldier.” Bucky purred, his breath hot against Steve’s face. “And if you have any issues with your new attire, then I’ll wear it. Sound good?” His eyes were dark with lust, and Steve’s breath caught in spite of himself. He nodded mutely, caught between fear and arousal as Bucky winked, disappearing into a throng of shoppers. 

Bucky was gone for about twenty minutes before he reappeared, eyes gleaming with excitement as he pulled Steve into the bathroom, glancing around quickly before dragging Steve into the handicapped stall. Steve shifted nervously. The vibrations hadn’t let up while Bucky was on his little shopping trip, and his pants were tented below the belt at this point. His arousal only increased when he saw what Bucky had purchased, his knees going momentarily weak.

“Panties, Bucky?” He managed weakly, swallowing hard as he tried to disguise his eagerness. Bucky in those? Hell yes, please and thank you. Bucky’s perfect, round ass, barely covered by a pair of silky black panties, maybe with lace at the ends? Steve’s cock leaked at the thought of sucking Bucky off, mouthing over his hard cock through that smooth material, feeling the panties getting wetter from Steve’s mouth and Bucky’s cock.

“Easy there, soldier.” Bucky whispered, seeming to guess where Steve’s thoughts had gone. “I got you a pair too, and I expect you to wear them.” He pulled out a pair of blue panties out of the bag, smirking slightly. “I thought they’d bring out the color of your eyes.” He quipped, tossing them to Steve.

Steve caught them, holding them at arm’s length, examining them doubtfully. “Do you honestly think these are gonna fit me, Buck?”

Bucky grinned evilly. “Nope.” He said, amusement clearly evident in his voice. “Now be a good boy and try them on.” He gave Steve a little “go ahead” gesture, leaning against the bathroom wall while Steve reluctantly began to strip.

Steve rushed out of his pants, holding them as far away from his body as possible, wanting to limit any accidental friction against his cock. The idea of wearing such small panties was humiliating, but oddly arousing. He was still undeniably hard, and let out a small gasp when his hard cock sprang from the confines of his briefs. 

He glanced doubtfully at the panties, which seemed a lot smaller now that he was half-naked. His hesitation didn’t go unnoticed, and Bucky disapproved. The vibrator kicked up a notch, and Steve let out a strangled moan before he could stop himself. Bucky made a small noise of approval, but looked at the panties expectantly.

Steve sighed, reluctantly pulling the panties on. They were tight, almost uncomfortably so, and _obscene_ , his cock stretching and dampening the material. Bucky purred with approval, clicking the vibrator up another notch, watching with almost predatory delight as Steve’s hips bucked, the panties darkening as his cock wept precum.

“Oh, Steve, you have no idea what a pretty picture you make.” Bucky murmured, moving towards Steve with an animalistic sort of grace. He walked with a languid, fluid ease, backing Steve up until his back hit the wall. “Want me to touch you, Stevie? Get you hard and desperate, maybe make you beg? Or would you rather I play with this little toy here,” The vibrator clicked up another notch as Bucky spoke, making Steve’s head loll back as another moan tore from his lips. “And make you beg for mercy that way? Hmm?” Bucky paused for a moment, his eyes dark as he looked over Steve. “What’ll it be, doll?”

Steve swallowed hard, trying to control his breathing. He was going out of his mind with lust, the vibrator a steady pleasure against his prostate, sending unrelenting waves of pleasure to his cock. The panties rubbed infuriatingly against the slit of his cock, the soft material giving him only a whisper of friction, but he’d be damned if he gave in and begged. 

“I can take it.” He managed, lifting his chin defiantly, though the effect was lessened by the way he panted and his chest heaved with every breath. Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

“That so, doll?” He asked, stepping closer to Steve. Steve nodded, his clothing suddenly overheating and constricting as Bucky leaned forward, his mouth inches from Steve’s. “Well, if you think you can take it, why don’t you put those pants back on and we’ll go get some lunch?”

Steve wanted to cry out in frustration. _“No, I can’t handle it, Buck, just touch me, please, please, God, Bucky, please touch me, I need it.”_ But Steve was a stubborn bastard, so he kept quiet, jaw clenched as he pulled his cargo pants back on. Every movement shifted the panties, rubbing deliciously against his swollen cock, but he swallowed down his moans and got dressed. Bucky watched him through hooded eyes, mercifully turning the vibrator down to the second level as they exited the bathroom.

Placing a hand on the small of Steve’s back, Bucky steered him to a table on the far end of the food court, detached enough from the other inhabitants to allow them private conversation, but still clearly in view of the other diners. Steve shuddered, the idea of being seen both terrifying and arousing. Okay, maybe he had a _bit_ of an exhibitionist kink, but that didn’t mean Bucky knew about it. He could hide it.

Bucky pulled out a chair for Steve, and his stomach flipped when he realized that he’d be facing the other diners head-on, and Bucky would be the one with his back to them. _Shit_. Maybe he hadn’t hid his kink as well as he’d thought. Noticing Steve’s reaction, Bucky smiled innocently, leaning down so that his breath was hot against Steve’s face.

“I’m going to get us some food. Be a good boy while I’m gone, won’t you?” He ended his speech with a nip to Steve’s ear, and a more insistent, sloppy kiss to Steve’s neck. Steve shuddered, so desperate to be touched that even that small contact nearly had him whimpering. Bucky smirked, pleased with Steve’s reaction. “Good. I’ll just be gone a minute.” He stood, taking a few steps away from the table, then turned back, almost as an afterthought. “I almost forgot,” He said, his grin widening. “Don’t finish till I say so, alright, doll?”

Steve watched Bucky go, resting his chin on his hand to cover more of his face. Bucky hadn’t made it halfway across the food court- _of course he was getting them food from the farthest restaurant_ -before his hand disappeared into his pocket. Steve barely had time to think “oh, shit” before the vibrations against his prostate increasing. Steve gritted his teeth, a small whine escaping him. _Shit, what had Bucky done, put it on the highest level? That absolute bastard._

He was getting dangerously close to finishing, hips moving almost of their own volition, the fabric of the panties giving him just enough friction to chase after. Steve gripped the edge of the table, head bowed to disguise his expression. He was panting now, mouth open and lips spread apart, eyes screwed shut. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to breathe through his nose, trying to calm himself. In an attempt to distract himself, he pinched his wrist, hard enough to make him wince. It didn’t help; in fact, the pain only made the pleasure surge harder, his cock steadily leaking precum as Steve fought to keep from finishing.

The vibrations stopped abruptly, and Steve gasped in relief, his chest heaving as he slowly came down from the edge. His cock _hurt_ , painfully hard within the confines those damn panties, and he desperately wanted to come. For a moment, he considered whether it’d be worth it to lose, if it meant he got to finish. Then Bucky’s smug, self-satisfied voice pulled him out of his reverie, and Steve was suddenly as stubborn as he was hard. He’d be _damned_ if he let Bucky win.

“Good thing I stopped when I did, Steve.” Bucky commented, placing two trays of Thai food down in front of them. “I’d hate for you to ruin our fun so soon.” 

Steve glared at Bucky, ignoring the fact that Bucky was right. “I don’t know, Buck. Was that the best you can do?”

The instant the words left his mouth, Steve regretted it. The way Bucky’s eyes darkened, the way he looked at Steve like he couldn’t _wait_ to give it to him, the way he titled his head like he couldn’t decide how he wanted to make Steve fall apart, oh, yeah, Steve was done for. He _wanted_ it, too. He wanted Bucky to make him come so hard he forgot his name, make him lose it here in front of all these people, hell, he’d even consider begging for it. 

The vibrator clicked on again, the vibrations so intense that Steve jerked, slamming a hand down on the thin table. He choked back a moan, biting down on his fist to stifle the noises that threatened to escape him. Bucky’s eyes were blown with lust, but he calmly at his food as though Steve’s display was nothing out of the ordinary. Somehow, that uncaring glance made Steve want to put on a show, to _make_ Bucky pay attention to him. So, he arched his head back, exposing his neck in a way he _knew_ made Bucky’s possessiveness flare, and let out a low, throaty moan.

The effect was instantaneous. Bucky’s hand clenched, the metal filaments in his knuckles creaking in protest. His other hand withdrew from his pocket, clutching the small, black remote. “You really want it bad, don’t you, doll?” Bucky hissed. “You want me to make you lose it, here, in front of all of these people? Oh, Steve, you really are a glutton for punishment. I’ll feed that little exhibitionist kink of yours until it dies of obesity, and then I’ll make you thank me for it.”

Steve grinned, face flushed, breath coming in short pants. “I’d like to see you try.” He challenged, eyes gleaming with excited arousal.

Bucky’s eyes flashed with something dangerous, and he leaned across the table, eyes almost completely black with lust. “Here, or the car?”

Steve paused, doing his best to think through the haze of lust clouding his mind. If he got off here, he’d have more of an audience, but then he’d have to walk back to the car with stained underwear, and that was no fun. But if they went back to the car, then he’d end up walking the whole way back with the vibrator going, and he didn’t trust himself to make it the whole way there.

“Well, Steve?” Bucky prompted, thumbing over the vibrator’s controls casually. “What’ll it be?”

Steve chewed on his lip nervously, heart pounding in his chest. He was too far gone to think clearly, and all he really wanted was Bucky’s hand on his cock. Details beyond touching without as little clothing as possible eluded Steve, and he bit back another moan as he shifted, unintentionally moving the vibrator over a particularly sensitive spot.

“If this is too much for you to handle, I could always stop.” Bucky mentioned, a note of challenge evident in his voice. He was _goading_ Steve, banking on Steve’s stubbornness, and dammit, he was right. Steve was too stubborn to give in, which meant that Bucky got to have even more fun. _Dammit_.

_Let it never be said Steve Rogers walks away from a challenge_. Steve thought grimly to himself, resigning himself to what was bound to be a humiliating experience either way. 

“Let’s head back to the car.” He said, standing with some difficulty. Bucky raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by Steve’s decision, but he didn’t object. 

The moment they started to walk, Steve knew he’d made the wrong decision. His cock was throbbing, painfully hard, enough to make him walk stiffly and slightly off-balance. Even worse, Bucky, who was walking next to him, decided to slip his hand into Steve’s back pocket to cup his ass. Steve knew his face was flushed, his breath coming harsh and fast, but the occasional second-glances he got only send hot sparks of lust racing throughout his body. The thought of being caught, being watched, even, was driving him mad with lust.

Steve stopped, turning to grab the railing overlooking the first floor of the mall, head spinning wildly. He struggled to control his breathing, cock pulsing with the need to come. _Fuck_ , he was so close, so painfully, horribly close, but he couldn’t finish, not yet, not now. He needed to get to the car _yesterday_ , or he was going to come in his pants like a fucking teenager. 

Bucky took pity on Steve, stopping the vibrations for the remainder of their walk. Steve’s legs shook and trembled as he walked unsteadily, leaning heavily on Bucky for support. He was half out of his mind with lust, and all he wanted to do was push Bucky against a wall and rut against his leg until he came.

“Easy there, doll.” Bucky murmured, putting an arm around Steve’s waist to hold him more securely. “We’re nearly there, and then I’ll be able to do things to you so sinful they’ll make you blush just thinking about them.”

“That a fact, Buck?” Steve mumbled back, not yet so blissed-out that he couldn’t be a stubborn little shit. Bucky smirked, trailing a hand down Steve’s back to pat his ass teasingly. 

“Use that smart mouth while you can, doll, cause it’ll be busy doing other things in a moment.” Bucky purred, steering Steve into the backseat of the car. Bucky followed him in, closing the door behind him. The backseat was far too small for both of them, forcing Steve to stretch his legs out into the front seat to accommodate Bucky. The moment the door closed, Bucky had Steve’s short hair in a punishing group, pressing his lips against Steve’s with a desperate groan. Steve moaned, melting into the kiss, hands pulling at Bucky’s clothes with short, needy movements. 

Bucky pulled away, making Steve whine at the loss of contact. Bucky grinned, a dark, predatory expression that sent fire sparking down Steve’s gut. “Let’s put that smart mouth of yours to work, doll.” Bucky purred, pulling at Steve’s body until he had the blonde arranged just how he wanted him. Steve flushed at the humiliating position. He was straddling the console between the driver and passenger seats, knees resting on either seat, ass on display for anyone who happened to be walking past. Bucky made a pleased noise, spreading his knees to etch out the obvious bulge in his dark jeans. He grabbed Steve’s hair, roughly pulling his head down towards Bucky’s crotch. Once Steve’s head was resting on his thigh, Bucky released him in favor of slowly undoing his zipper, shifting the material of his jeans aside and pulling down his underwear to expose his cock.

“Now, put that mouth of yours to work, Steve.” Bucky drawled, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve swallowed hard, dizzy and half out of his mind with lust. He leaned forward, eagerly taking Bucky’s cock in his mouth, easing the length down his throat until his nose was flush with Bucky’s pelvis. Bucky groaned, letting his knees fall open as Steve sucked his cock, hips occasionally jerking upwards into Steve’s mouth. Steve whined, unconsciously rubbing himself against the console.

“Fuck, Steve.” Bucky gasped. “Do you have any idea what you look like? My cock in your mouth, you humping the fucking console? God, you’re fucking perfect.”

Steve moaned, his breath hitching as Bucky fucked his mouth, the salty tang of precum making his throat sting. Bucky thrust slightly too hard, the head of his cock hitting the back of Steve’s throat. Steve gagged, his throat convulsing around Bucky’s length. Bucky hissed out a moan, struggling to hold back the urge to hold Steve in place and thrust into his mouth until he came down his throat.

Steve’s breath caught as the now-ruined panties rubbed against his cock, the friction combined with the taste of Bucky’s cock enough to bring him to the edge embarrassingly quickly. Bucky, sensing his desperation, began slowly fucking into Steve’s mouth, the slow pace excruciating. Steve moaned, shamelessly dry-humping the console, the heat pooling in his gut growing to an almost overwhelming level. Bucky groaned, his head lolling back to expose his throat, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m close, I’m so close.” Bucky panted. Steve whined desperately in response, eyes glazed and half-lidded with lust. Bucky moaned, holding Steve’s head down as he came, Steve struggling to swallow. Steve convulsed, shaking as he came, body locking up as an intense orgasm rolled through him. Bucky gently eased Steve into a sitting position, tucking his now-soft cock back into his jeans. Steve let out a quiet laugh, sagging against Bucky. 

“That was fun.” Steve mumbled, voice raw and hoarse. Bucky smirked.

“Told you so.”

Steve glared at him, lightly swatting his chest, but there was no anger behind the movement. He groaned, massaging a sore muscle in his thigh. “I’m never skipping leg day again.” 

Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes. “Like you even _need_ leg day. You’re Captain America.”

Steve shrugged, conceding the point. “Still, I’d like a little advance notice next time.”

Bucky sat up, looking at Steve with an expression of utter disbelief. “Next time?” He asked, almost hesitantly, as though he thought it was too good to be true.

“Yeah.” Steve said casually. “Next time.”

Bucky’s face split into a grin, and he leaned down to give Steve a messy, desperate kiss. “Come on, doll.” He purred, pulling away. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Steve Rogers is a stubborn bastard who makes poor choices and Bucky exploits that every chance he gets. I'm not a hardcore Stucky shipper but they're great models for one-shots, and I enjoy making them as sassy and stubborn as possible. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
